Reversed Roles
by LaLinea
Summary: A short one shot. Reid experiense a quite strange but funny day at work. No timeline.


**Reversed roles**

It was an ordinary Monday morning and Reid arrived with his usual cup of sugar with coffee to the BAU. It was between cases and there was a huge pile of files already waiting for him at his desk. It didn't bother Reid much, he liked doing the paperwork and it gave him a feeling of closure especially after a tough case. He walked slowly down the stairs to the bullpen trying not to spill any coffee as he searched through his messenger bag for the DVD Morgan had lent him.

"Hi guys." He greeted them as he walked the familiar path up to Morgan's desk returning the DVD.

"Hey pretty boy!" Morgan said with a smirk.

"A bit late aren't we? Prentiss teased.

"Only by 10 minutes!" Reid protested. "There was a new girl at the Espresso House and she managed to break the coffeemaker so it took forever too get it fixed and I had to take a cab."

"Calm down, I was only messing with you." Prentiss rolled her eyes.

Reid immediately pouted a little but couldn't help but smile at her, walking back to his desk, ready to begin today's work assignment. He'd just sat down when JJ walked past him and announced that everyone had to gather in 5 minutes, a new case was on the agenda. He sighed when he looked at all the files, but they would still be there when they came back, as always.

Morgan and Prentiss began their way to the meeting, Reid was coming too he just had to fill up his cup of coffee to surely be awake when they were presented the new case. He rushed up the stairs, looking at the things in his hands, reassuring that he didn't forget anything and took his usual place in the room with the others. He really didn't look up before someone began to speak.

"Okay everybody, time to focus! There have been 3 murders …" Reid watched the person by the board with big eyes. "Garcia?" There, in front of everyone were Garcia, dressed in a black suit and tie with a stern look on her face and her hair, all raven, tight back in a bun. "What the …" He looked around at the others to see why they didn't seem to react and it was then… It was then he saw Hotch! He was sitting right next to Morgan in long curly blond hair with pink high lights and one of Garcia's impeccable unique dresses, scribbling something with a feathered purple pen in a heart-shaped writing-pad. Reid's jaws almost dropped to his knees and he started to cough uncontrollably.

"Eh, is there anything wrong Dr Reid? Garcia asked all eyes suddenly focused on him. Trying to clear his throat the only thing he could do was to shake his head violently. He must be delirious, he hadn't got much sleep last night and now his mind was playing him a prank, it must be, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and opened them again only to realize that nothing had changed.

"I'll get you some water." JJ offered, leaving the room for a minute.

"Oh my poor baby genius", Hotch said motherly walking over to Reid to give him a hug.

"O my God, he wears high heels! " Reid pushed himself back from Hotch, tipping the chair over ending up on the floor.

"Have you gone crazy?" Morgan chuckled.

"Maybe I have" Reid replied silently, glancing up on Hotch who was wearing a bright neon pink lip-stick giving Reid a worried look. Awkwardly Reid got up, feeling a flush rising on his face. Hotch patted him on the head, returning to his seat giving Morgan a playful spank when he walked by. Morgan winked back and it all got too much for Reid. He began to laugh so hard it hurt in his ribs.

"Come on people, get a grip!" Garcia said looking if possible even graver punching the table several times which only made Reid to laugh even harder. JJ and Prentiss looked merely confused and Rossi, who had been silent until then, climbed suddenly on to the table and started to dance wearing a tutu while Hotch giggled.

"Reid?"

"REID!"

Reid woke up with a twitch, looking right in Morgan's brown eyes. "What?"

"You were laughing, very loud. You seemed to be dreaming something incredibly funny, but I can't sleep in all the noise and I need all sleep I can get before tomorrow. You do remember we're away on a case?"

"Oh, yeah." Reid said finally coming to his senses. It was all a dream!

"What were you dreaming 'bout anyway? Morgan looked curious at Reid.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" He said with a wide grin on his face. "Let's just say, my view of Hotch and Garcia will never be the same…"

Morgan didn't get any wiser by that answer, but gave in for the night. "Get back to sleep pretty boy, we talk about it tomorrow"

Reid slipped back under the blanket and cuddled down so he was covered all the way up to his chin, happy about that it wasn't one of his reoccurring nightmares. When he ones more drifted back to sleep he had a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: My first fanfic! Not very long, but it made me laugh and I hope you will too. Please review, it would make me very happy. Thank you!_**


End file.
